I Won't Grow Up!
by ThatsWhatReallyHappened
Summary: Jamie and Sophie have just returned from a trip to New York, where they saw a rather famous Broadway musical. One song in particular appeals to Sophie...


**I should be working on my other story, but I've had this idea stuck in my head for a while now...**

Jamie woke up to the yelling of his little sister. "Wake up sleepy head! It's snowing!" Sophie shouted. Jamie sighed. He walked over to the door of his room, careful not to trip on the suitcase he had started unpacking when he got home last night. When he opened the door, Sophie ran in and tripped on the suitcase, still yelling. "Where's Abby? We need to get dressed and put Abby's leash on!"

Jamie shook his head at his sister's excitement, though he, too, was excited to play outside in the snow and see Jack. "Dad already came in here and took Abby for a walk. He told me to get some more sleep and not to wake up Mom. We're not allowed to go outside without telling Mom and I'm not waking her up. Go back to bed."

Sophie pouted. "But I can't go back to sleep."

Jamie sighed. "Fine, you can stay in here until Mom wakes up."

Sophie flopped down on the bed, still frowning. "It's not fair. Jack's probably waiting for us. And since it wasn't snowing in New York we haven't seen him since last year. Every second that we spend with him is worth more than a million dollars."

Jamie was confused. "What do you mean?"

Sophie stared at him with a serious expression. "Because when we get too old, we'll stop believing in him. Don't pretend you haven't thought about it too."

Jamie had thought about it from time to time, but he always found himself a little afraid at the prospect. "We're not going to stop believing anytime soon," he told his sister. "At least I'm not. Are you?"

Sophie glared at him. "Don't be silly. You know that's not what I meant. But eventually, we'll grow up and stop believing. And I'm scared, Jamie." Her voice trembled a little.

Jamie put his hand on his sister's shoulder and looked her in the eyes. "Sophie, we will grow up and stop believing someday. But for this moment, right now, we aren't going to grow up. Right now could be forever in my opinion. And who knows, maybe we'll be the two exceptions."

Sophie sniffled. "Like Peter Pan?"

Jamie smiled at his little sister. "Yes, like Peter Pan. I promise for now, we won't grow up. Is that good enough for you?"

Sophie got a mischievous look in her eyes. "Nope. You have to sing the song with me."

Jamie couldn't say no to his little sister. "Fine."

"Yay!" Sophie hopped to her feet on the bed.

"I won't grow up!" she sang.

"I won't grow up!" repeated Jamie.

"I don't wanna go school!" Sophie jumped up and down.

"I don't wanna go to school!" Jamie was grinning, in spite of himself.

"Just to learn to be a parrot!" Sophie danced on the bed.

"Just to learn to be a parrot!" Jamie rolled his eyes fondly at his little sister.

"And recite a silly rule!" Sophie sang, twirling around.

"And recite a silly rule!" Jamie felt himself start to bounce a little on the bed.

"If growing up means it would be beneath my dignity to climb a tree," they both sang.

Jamie and Sophie sang, "I'll never grow up, never grow up, never grow up,"

"Not me!" Sophie sang, beaming.

"Not I!" Jamie sang.

"Not me!" Sophie threw a pillow at her brother.

"NOT ME!" they yelled.

"I won't grow up!" sang Jamie, jumping up and down.

"I won't grow up!" sang Sophie.

"I don't wanna wear a tie!" Jamie sang.

"I don't wanna wear a tie!" Sophie was beaming at her brother.

"Or a serious expression!" Jamie put on an exaggerated frown and placed his hands on his hips.

"Or a serious expression!" Sophie almost fell down laughing at her brother.

"In the middle of July!" Jamie did a little tap dance.

"In the middle of July!" Sophie twirled around.

"And if it means I must prepare to shoulder burdens with a worried air," they both sang.

Jamie and Sophie sang, "I'll never grow up, never grow up, never grow up,"

"So there!" Jamie threw a pillow at Sophie.

"Not I!" Sophie dodged the pillow.

"Not me!" Jamie sang happily.

"SO THERE!" They pumped their fists in the air.

"Never gonna be a man!" Jamie spun around.

"I won't!" both sang.

"Like to see somebody try and make me!" Jamie sang, doing a little tap dance again. "Anyone who wants to try and make me turn into a man,"

"Catch me if you can!" both sang, laughing.

"I won't grow up!" Jamie hopped onto a pillow lying on the floor.

"I won't grow up!" Sophie hopped onto the rug.

"Not a penny will I pinch!" Jamie hopped back on the bed, singing.

"Not a penny will I pinch!" Sophie hopped on to the pillow on the floor, grinning.

"I will never grow a mustache!" Jamie held his finger underneath his nose.

"I will never grow a mustache!" Sophie hopped back on the bed.

"Or a fraction of an inch!" Jamie sang, holding his hand above his head.

"Or a fraction of an inch!" Sophie sang, twirling around.

"Cause growing up is awful-er than all the awful things there ever were," they both sang.

Sophie and Jamie sang, "I'll never grow up, never grow up, never grow up,"

"No sir!" sang Jamie.

"Not I!" sang Sophie.

"Not me!" Jamie sang loudly.

"NO SIR!" they both yelled.

"We won't grow up!" Sophie took the lead again.

"We won't grow up!" Jamie repeated.

"We will never grow a day!" Sophie spun around.

"We will never grow a day!" Jamie did a little tap dance again.

"And if someone tries to make us!" Sophie sang joyfully.

"And if someone tries to make us!" Jamie sang, hopping up and down.

"WE WILL SIMPLY RUN AWAY!" Sophie shouted, jumping up and down.

"WE WILL SIMPLY RUN AWAY!" Jamie yelled, pumping his fist in the air.

"I'll never grow up, never grow up, never grow up," they both sang.

"Not me!"

"Not me!"

"Not me!"

"Not me!"

"No sir!" Jamie and Sophie sang. "Not me!"

Unknown to the two children, someone who would never grow up himself had been watching from the very beginning. "Bravo!" said Jack Frost. The two children turned around to see him standing just in front of their window. Sophie grinned, and Jamie blushed.


End file.
